winxpediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stellamusa101
Dear person who is reading this, I will be gone for quite a while. However, my offline friends and my cousin will sometimes use this account and edit. Right now, I have a lot to deal with, and I don't want anymore of your personal attacks. This doesn't mean that I don't like talking to you guys. This means that I'm sick and tired of keep on arguing. So, I decided I'd leave for quite a while, in that case, my life will be perfect without those Farhah Haters... I can live without them, so, I'm moving on, and I'll to prove you that I'm a strong person. I don't care how much you keep saying that I'm annoying, well let's party. If you want to apologize or keep in touch with me, I'll be in Twitter and Facebook. If you don't have Twitter nor Facebook...well just leave a message here and my friend or cousin will report it to me. Me and Rutchelle are tired, so we've decided to do this! I'm still smiling! ---- Hi Farhah! I just want to tell you that I used some MediaWikis in my new wiki, and can I? Some of it are similar to this wiki, but I didn't copy you. Now I have been searching all of the Mediawiki things almost from every page of Special:AllMessages in my wiki. I don't mean to copy you... I hope you'll understand. By the way, are we good? 07:45, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You accuse me for nothing! I'll ruin you wiki! Feel free to ruin mine, Like I care! 09:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You made me angry, Farhah! Really angry! But even though I've turned evil, I still have some good in me. I won't ruin you wiki more. But I'm still angry! Now, don't reply! I'll disable myself and leave forever! 09:07, August 18, 2013 (UTC) That was my sister who created that wiki the gems a magical adventure pedia. She told it was about not the tgma.teenagedreams your wiki it is about other fairies I think she meant the Jems. Why are you and Roxanna fighting :/ :( I Love your profile picture 17:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Farhah, are you leaving? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, btw, have you seen Roxanna's "damages"? She erased the whole content of some pages. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:46, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I blocked her for a year for erasing all the contents of the pages and being disrespectful to admins. Btw, her friend, BloomRocks!, lied. She said the founder of Winx Club Wiki (not Sorrel) said to her that he wants her to adopt the wiki. I don't believe in her! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) IKR. She's a liar @@. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :P!! It's such a shame that, "Roxanna" was a good user, now it's such a shame :/. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) you got blocked again? use my fanpop account Stellz i can make another one the password is 1510655Emerald (talk) 17:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Farhah, I think there's something wrong. I was creating a page, added the categories, published 'em, then the categories I added to the page is gone. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:51, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I think it's fixed now... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC) sure but i will aslo be working on my wiki about vampires fanfiction version of the twilight saga you can join if you wantEmerald (talk) 23:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Farhah, why did you change it to black? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:04, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Wow, you're right, Farhah. The wiki looks more beautiful. Hey, we should add Winx Club merchandise also, don't you think? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Since we're only two. One of us should do the things in the help section, and one of us editing a page. What do you say, choice 1 or 2? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Then it's settled. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Checked it. Say, we should create a template of admins. You know, to showcase who are the admins on the main page. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:44, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Farhah, check out the VA infobox. Joylee helped me with it. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 05:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Her full name is Joylee Santiago, but I like to call her Joyz. She's helping me with the wiki codes until I understand it. She sent me a bunch of template codes before she left yesterday. Now, she's going with her family in a new city. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 05:56, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Farhah, am I the head admin of this wiki now? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Say, if you are head admin, you should have bureaucrat rights, right? So, why'nt I have that. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:34, October 26, 2013 (UTC) No. Since, I am an admin here, I just need to have bureaucrat rights. This means, I don't need to create request for adoption. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 23:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, long story... Anyways, Happy Halloween ^^! OMG, crush is here! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:21, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you don't... Anyways, I said that crush is outside... but, I didn't see him in his Halloween costume :(! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Have you seen my newest blog yet? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:44, November 1, 2013 (UTC) sorry:(Emerald, Fatta della fiamma dei Drago! 18:00, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ok it's Scarleth CloribelEmerald, Fatta della fiamma dei Drago! 15:02, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Farhah, please check my November's blog and share your opinion. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:37, November 6, 2013 (UTC) But, I don't see any comments... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:07, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay... So, do you think we'll launch the projects this month? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay. You know, some pages are really a stub around here. We can't make it as a COMPLETE page. We'll never get this done! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:23, November 6, 2013 (UTC) i just don't want people to know my real nameEmerald, Fatta della fiamma dei Drago! 21:04, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Farhah, I think there's a problem. I was uploading the background. However, it didn't change. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I love it :D! It's so cute :3! And no, I found it on Google, but I made a few changes on the picture. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:41, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Of course, but we should have more users. 'Cause we can't finish all of these, and then we could start making songs. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:58, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Well hi, Stellamusa :D! Can't tell exactly where I live, but it's in the Middle east Asia (or can be called West Asia)! Sorry that I can't tell you, I wish I can :( But my family are really strict about these things. What's your name? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:08, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Say, we could invite some users like Julie and Elise from Winx Wiki. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll invite them tomorrow right after my guitar lessons. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm Julie :) Nice to meet you. Cool signature, by the way :P -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:26, November 11, 2013 (UTC) You're her? Oh yeah... I forgot that. At first I don't know you're her... Btw, you like Ariana Grande? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:34, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Have heard some :) I know Victorious. At first I watched, but then I stopped. But I visit the wiki though XD! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:42, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Anyway, how's your day? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:56, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's okay :) But being in the world of Wikia makes me cheerful :) I guess I like editing! Who's your favorite singer? Mine is, TAYLOR SWIFT ^.^!!! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:05, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Age : Here's a couple of choices, guess them yourself! 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 (Let me tell you though, I'm not old :P. I'm not even in late Year 7 yet!) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:00, November 11, 2013 (UTC) That's not correct :) But nevermind, you're older than me. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:20, November 11, 2013 (UTC) *nods* Try not to tell anyone directly about my age. Just use the substraction method if you want to... -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:28, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Pretty fine! A lot of homework and tests though :( Supported with hot weather. How's yours? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yippie :)! Btw, this wiki looks cool with the patterns and buttons thingy-thingy :)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Farhah, we do we really need projects? I'm eight percent in this desicion, but IDK about you if you agree. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh... -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:38, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Farhah. How are you :)? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:16, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good too. But exam week is coming :( I'm not nervous, but I'll have to study, and I DON'T like studying >.< -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:26, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh well, I will try but I didn't copy the image of Selina or the info. ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 05:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Let's leave the wiki forever. Then, our problems are solved. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:44, December 8, 2013 (UTC) What happened on my profile page? ~ Musa ~ Hear the voice, and hear the sound.